


Oh My, My, My

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Arguing, Artist Castiel, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Camping, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Caught, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dare, Dean Likes Taylor Swift, Disapproving Family, Driving, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Harassment, I'll add more tags later, Implied Bottom Castiel, Innuendo, Is that a thing, John is a good father, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving, Moving In Together, New Years, Older Dean, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Slightly - Freeform, Sneaking Around, Sneaking In, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, Swimming, Truth or Dare, Weddings, Younger Castiel, bunk beds, but Castiel can take care of himself, hmmmm what else can i tag, if u squint, implied sexting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love, and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes"</p><p>based off Mary's Song by Taylor Swift<br/>(lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/maryssongohmymymy.html)<br/>(song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbrnthlH354)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was 7 and you were 9

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1! There will be more chapters coming up :-)

            7 year old Castiel Novak sat on one of the swings in his best friend, 9 year old Dean Winchester’s yard as he pushed him lightly back and forth. The sun had just set and the moon and stars were taking over the sky. Dean’s parents, John and Mary, and Castiel’s parents, Jimmy and Amelia, sat around a fire pit with cups of something Cas and Dean weren’t allowed to drink until they were older.  5 year old Sam Winchester and 4 year old Anna Novak played on the patio with Barbie dolls and action figures, making up some story about Spider-Man and Barbie battling it out for some reason. As the swing swung forward, Castiel jumped off, landing only slightly-wobbly once his feet hit the ground. He turned around and looked up at his slightly-older best friend with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

            “Boys! Anna! Do you wanna make s’mores?” Cas’s mom voice rang in the summer night. The 4 children chorused a _yes!_ and all ran over to the adults who helped them put a marshmallow on a skewer, keeping a close eye on them. John attempted to help Dean not burn himself, but Dean being the stubborn child he is refused help since he is a _big boy_ and _can do it all by himself_. Dean’s small hand, rather than grabbing the rubber hand of the skewer when switching hands, grabbed the metal base and dropped the skewer with a yelp, tears quickly forming in the boy’s eyes. Dean ran inside and into the kitchen, turning the sink on cold and running his hand under the faucet. The other 3 children and both sets of parents followed Dean inside, John and Mary running to Dean’s side. Dean had stopped crying by then but his chubby cheeks were still tear-stained and his hand still stung slightly. John inspected the injured hand as Mary rushed off to go get the first-aid kit from the bathroom, Jimmy putting out the fire in the backyard and Amelia distracting Sam and Anna. Cas couldn’t just watch his best friend in pain, he _had_ to do something.

            So Cas marched right up to Dean and his father, both pairs of eyes turned to him as well as the Novaks and Mary watching the scene. Cas grabbed Dean’s injured hand from John and pressed his lips to the burn on the palm of his hand, Dean’s sniffling and Anna and Sam’s babbling the only noises in the house.

            “When I’m hurt mommy and daddy always kiss my boo-boos.” Cas explained.

            “That was very nice of you, Castiel,” John smiled, ruffling the blue eyed boy’s hair, “go with your sister and Sam, Dean will be okay to play again soon.”

            Cas wobbled through the kitchen door and went to sit down with Anna and Sam, joining in on their game of I-Spy.  Mary appeared at John and Dean’s side with the first-aid kit, cleaning and bandaging Dean’s hand. Seconds later, Dean was sat next to Cas with their siblings, playing I-Spy. The adults sat on the couch, all eyes on their children through the opening between the living room and dining room.

            “Mark my words, those two are going to grow up and fall in love,” Jimmy nodded towards his son and Dean who were attempting to guess what Sam was alluding to with his clues in the riveting round of the game they were playing.

             “As if they aren’t in love already,” John added with a smile.

            Mary and Amelia just grinned and rolled their eyes, starting their own conversation.  
  
            Weeks after the incident, school had just started up again. Nights were chilly and days were shorter but the days were not as cold as expected. It was September 18th, a weekend and Castiel’s 8th birthday, but rather than throwing a party, Cas wanted to spend it with his best friend. The Winchesters and Novaks were once again gathered in the Winchester backyard, John grilling food and Mary making salad as Jimmy and Amelia kept an eye on the kids who played nearby. Anna and Sam played on the swings as Dean and Cas sat up in the tree-house. The sun was low in the sky but not low enough for the day to dim into night.

            “Wanna play truth or dare?” Cas asked the older boy, “I always hear about my cousin Gabriel playing it with his friends.”

            “I don’t know,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “isn’t that game for big kids?”

            “I thought you were a big boy,” Cas said jokingly.

            Dean narrowed his green eyes at the dark haired boy, “fine, you go first.”

            “Truth.”

            “Of course you pick truth,” Dean playfully rolled his eyes, “who do you have a crush on?”

            “No one.”

            “C’mon, Castiel, there’s _gotta_ be someone.”  Dean pestered.

            “that Michael boy up the street is kinda cute, I guess,” Cas’s chubby cheeks turned pink, “your turn.”

            They went back and forth for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes. Dean had to hold his breath for one minute, Cas had to do a hand stand and sing the alphabet, Dean told Cas what his favorite color was (“blue, like your eyes”) and Cas told Dean what his favorite season was (“winter since you were born in it”) and so on. The pair was quickly running out of questions and challenges.

            “Truth or dare, Dean?”

            “Hmm..Dare.”

            “I dare you to…” Cas pondered, one hand stroking his chin for emphasis, “hmm..”

            “C’mon, Cas, just pick something before we get called for dinner.”

            “Fine, I dare you to..”  Cas huffed, saying the first thing that popped in his head, “kiss me.”

             Dean’s mouth pulled into a smile, getting up and going towards Cas. Cas realized what he said and gasped, “noo! I take that back! Redo! Redo!”

            “Too late!” Dean laughed.

            Cas got up from where he was sitting in the tree-house and climbed down the wooden latter, Dean following him. He jumped down a few feet from the ground and ran around the yard.

            “C’mere, Cas!” Dean ran after him.

            “Never!” Cas giggled, hiding behind his parents, “don’t let Dean get me!”

            “What are you boys doing?” Amelia asked, one eyebrow raised.

            “Dean’s trying to kiss me!”

            “Only because he dared me to!”

            John gave Jimmy a knowing look, and then gave Amelia and Mary an ‘I-told-you-so’ look. Mary and Amelia just grinned and rolled their eyes.

            Hours later, the combined families ate and sang Happy Birthday to Cas and when they left, Dean tried to sneak a kiss so he could complete the dare. Cas dodged the kiss, yelling something about “cooties!”. Dean proceeded to tell him that “you can’t get cooties, Cas, we’re both boys.”

            They both forgot about the dare the next day.          


	2. I was 16 when suddenly

Years later, Dean was off in college as Cas was stuck in high school still. Dean was attending college 2 hours away and him and Cas did keep in touch a lot, texting and snapchatting and attempting to video chat as much as they could but it wasn’t the same. It was only 2 months without his best friend and Cas was missing him dearly. Dean was 18 now and the proud owner of his dad’s old ’67 Chevy Impala while Cas was 16 and barely knew how to drive. One afternoon, Cas got off the school bus - Anna and Sam trailing behind him – and looked at the house across from his. There in the driveway of the Winchester household was the oh-so-familiar shiny black muscle car Dean grew up loving.

            “Sam?” Cas came to a halt, cold air biting his face as he stopped on the sidewalk, “is your brother home from college?”        

            Sam looked towards his house and grinned, “guess his winter break starts earlier than ours.” The shaggy hair boy chuckled at Cas’s stunned expression.   

            Cas ran across the street and knocked on the heavy wooden door, praying to God that its Dean who answers.

            And God heard his prayers.

            Dean’s face turned into one of excitement, his green eyes going wide and pale pink lips tugging into a wide smile. Cas dropped his backpack on the concrete ground, leaning up only slightly to hug Dean, Cas’s arms going around Dean’s neck and Dean’s arms wrapping around Cas’s waist.

            Okay, so maybe the two boys weren’t exactly just “friends” but rather something more that neither of them dared to say because hell, neither of them really _knew_ what they were. But Dean was home from college, even just for a little bit and that was all that mattered right now.        

            The two separated and Dean greeted Anna with a hug, then his little brother.

            “Sammy!” Dean pulled his brother into a hug, “look at how much you’ve grown in 2 months! Soon you’ll be taller than me!”

            Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled, giving Anna a look that said ‘let’s give them alone time’.

            “We’re gonna go do some homework.” Anna announced, her and Sam going into the kitchen and pulling out various textbooks to do homework.

            Dean pulled Cas along with his bag into the house and shut the door behind him.  

            “You’re taller,” Dean observed, “and you got a little stubble goin’ on.” Dean touched Cas’s slightly-stubbled face with his hand, a fond smile on his face.

            “I’ve missed you,” Dean whispered, “you’re not that little kid that I used to play in the tree house with.”

            “I’ve missed you too, Dean.” Cas murmured back, “not gonna lie, I expected you to find some hot college student and drop me.”           

            “You’re my best friend, Cas,” Dean rolled his eyes, “even if I wanted to drop you - which I don’t, by the way, - I’m stuck with you and you’re stuck with me.”

            Cas looked up at Dean, the height difference between them barely noticeable now and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck pulling him down towards him. Just when their lips were about to touch, Dean heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and pulled away.   

            “Cas?” John Winchester chuckled but had a knowing look in his eyes, “good to see you, boy! You haven’t been around here a lot since Dean went to college.”

            “Hi, John,” Cas greeted, “I saw that Dean’s car was in the driveway and decided to pop in.”

            John smirked, “I figured that’s why you’re here but you should still pop in even when Dean isn’t here. Mary and I always talk about you, wonderin’ how you been.”

            “I’m good,” Cas ran a hand through his hair and took a quick look at Dean, “great, actually.”

            “Happy to hear that, son. I gotta run to the store but Mary’s upstairs and I know she’d like to see you.” John made his way out the front door, sending a quick nod to his son on the way out.

            Dean and Cas made their way upstairs, Dean’s hand on the small of Cas’s back.

            “Hi, Mary,” the 16 year old caught Mary’s attention.

            Mary looked up from her book that she was reading on the couch and gasped, “Castiel! I always see Anna around here with Sam but rarely you. Stop bein’ a stranger.” Mary walked over to Cas and gave him a hug.

            “I know, I know, that’s what John said. I’ll try my best to stop by every few days.”

            “Even when Dean leaves?”

            Cas blushed, “even when Dean leaves.”

            Dean clapped his hands together once, “well we’re gonna go hang out in my room. Cas can stay for dinner, right mom?”   

            “Of course, Dean, I’ll invite over his parents too and it’ll be just like old times.” Mary beamed and Dean nodded, brushing his hand over Cas’s and leading the way upstairs.

            Cas sat down on Dean’s bed as Dean shut the door and took a look around.

            “Hasn’t changed a bit,” Cas remarked.

            “You haven’t been in here in 2 months, not 2 years, babe.” Dean retorted jokingly.

            “Babe?” Cas’s cheeks stung pink.     

            “I mean- uh, I-I just figured that-“

            Cas interrupted Dean, kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand, “calm down, Dee, I like it. I like you.”    

            Dean breathed a sigh of relief, “oh, thank God, I really like you too and I thought I fucked it up.”

            The sound of a car door closing and locking in the driveway and Sam and Anna debating over what to do their project on suddenly disappeared when Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Both hands went to Cas’s waist as Cas had his gently around the back of Dean’s neck, running one hand through the hair on the back of his head. Dean pulled Cas closer until he was basically on top of Dean, his hands still firmly on the younger boy’s waist. Suddenly, the door swung open and the two jumped apart and took a look at the culprit who was no other than Mr. Sam Winchester who was left speechless at the sight of his brother and his best friend’s brother half on top of him making out.

            “Sam!” Dean groaned, standing up from his bed, “Get out!” Dean slammed the door in Sam’s face, turning around and walking to Cas again.

            “Aren’t you worried he’s gonna tell your parents?” Cas questioned

            “He’s still processing what just happened. I’ll make sure to catch the kid later and make sure he doesn’t say anything, though.” Dean paused, “remind me why we’re hiding again?”

            “I don’t know how my parents would react to me dating a college boy.”

            “But it’s not just any college boy, it’s _me_ , Cas.”

            “Still, though,” Cas sighed, “trust me, I wanna be able to hold your hand at dinner tonight and kiss you outside before we say goodnight but I just don’t want to risk my parents not letting me see you.”            

            Dean nodded silently, kicking off his shoes and laying down, Cas following. Dean grabbed the television remote from the bed side table and Cas cuddled against Dean, their legs intertwined with Cas’s head leaning on Dean’s chest, listening to his heart beat. The Winchester boy turned the tv on but all Cas could focus on was the steady beat of Dean’s heart and how is chest vibrated when he laughed at some corny joke on whatever show he’s watching. Soon enough, both boys dozed off.          

            A few hours later, Dean was woken up by a knock at the door.

            “Who is it?” Dean asked groggily.

            “Sam,” his little brother announced.  

            “And Anna!” a higher-pitched voice crashed in.

            “Come in,” Dean murmured loudly.  

            “Dinner will be ready soon. Mom wants you to come downstairs and say hi to Amelia and Jimmy.”

            “Alright,” Dean yawned and shook Cas awake.

            Sam and Anna started to turn around to walk out when Dean stopped them.

            “Hey, guys?” Dean caught their attention, “can you two maybe not say anything to our parents about this? Please?”

            They both nodded and Dean sighed in relief, “thank you.”

            The pair of siblings left and Dean was left with Cas who was _still_ not awake.

            “Babe, wake up.” Dean shook Cas until his eyes opened.    

            Cas groaned and Dean smirked, “I know, I know, but dinner is soon and your parents are downstairs.”

             The couples went downstairs and were immediately swarmed by Jimmy and Amelia Novak.

            “Dean!” Amelia pulled him into a bone crushing hug, “It’s so good to see you!”

            “How’s college?” Jimmy smiled, patting Dean on the shoulder.      

            “It’s so good to see both of you too, and college is okay. I’ve missed home a lot, though,” Dean’s eyes slid to Castiel and back to Jimmy and Amelia.

            “At least you’re here now, though,” Amelia commented.

            Dean nodded and that was the end of that.

            A few minutes later, the 2 families sat down at the dinner table. Food was passed around and stories were shared.

            “Remember that time Dean was chasing Cas because Cas dared Dean to kiss him?” John chuckled, “I swear, Cas, I’ve never seen you so terrified in my life.”

            Dean and Cas both blushed.

            “And Cas was yelling about how Dean had cooties,” Amelia chimed in, “I can’t believe how quickly everything has gone by.”

            The story was dropped as Sam changed the subject to school. After dinner, Mary gathered the plates and announced it was Dean’s turn to do the dishes.

            “But moooooom,” Dean whined, “I just got home. I really need to start chores right off the bat?”

            “Yes,” Mary smirked, “I’m sure Cas will help you, though.”

            Dean groaned, “c’mon, Cas.”

            Each boy grabbed a pile of dishes and brought them into the kitchen to be washed. They placed them in the sink and Dean rolled up his sleeves.

             “I wash, you dry?”

            Cas nodded and Dean turned on the water and started to wash the dishes as Cas grabbed a towel and dried them. Minutes later, Cas unexpectedly leaned over and turned off the water.

            “What’d you do that for? We still have a few dishes left.”

            Cas just leaned over and kissed Dean, Dean’s soapy wet hands automatically going to Cas’s waist. Water soaked through the sides of Cas’s shirt but he didn’t really care. Dean pressed Cas against the counter, deepening the kiss as he tilted Cas’s head back more. Neither boy noticed the kitchen door swing open.

            “Oh my,” Mary gasped.

            Dean and Cas jumped apart and turned towards Mary, who was standing there with her husband and Cas’s parents. Both teenager’s cheeks burned bright pink.

            “I never _actually_ believed they would end up in love,” Jimmy said with wide eyes.

            “We’re not in lo-“ Cas started to say

            “Castiel, anyone who has eyes can see the way you two look at each other. You two have been in love since you first saw each other all those years ago, you just don’t know it yet.”

            Dean coughed awkwardly, “well I’ll finish the dishes in the morning. Me and Cas are gonna head up to bed.” The couple brushed past their sets of parents

            “Leave the bedroom door open a bit!” Mary yelled after them.

            “She acts like one of us can get pregnant,” Dean rolled his eyes and Cas laughed.

            Cas and Dean went into Dean’s room, leaving the door cracked open to grant his mom’s wishes.

            “Do you have pajamas I can borrow?” Cas scratched the back of his neck shyly, “I don’t feel like runnin’ home to grab some.”

            Dean’s face softened, a small smile playing on his lips, “of course, angel.” Dean turned towards his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt for Cas then a pair of sweatpants for himself. Cas went into the bathroom and got changed, using a spare toothbrush Dean gave him to brush his teeth. When he went back into Dean’s room, Dean was shirtless and in just a pair of sweatpants.

            “You won’t mind if I sleep shirtless, right?” Dean’s face flushed, “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

            Cas smiled kindly and walked over to Dean, placing one hand on his soft stomach and leaning up to kiss him. “I don’t mind, thank you for thinking of me.” The two slipped into bed, Dean’s arms around Cas and holding him as close as he could without suffocating him.

            The next few weeks, Cas was with Dean every day after school until Cas himself was on winter break, then they were attached at the hip. Christmas came and went and they exchanged gifts, Dean getting Cas some sweaters than he’s been wanting, including a sweatshirt of Dean’s from the college he attends (that one is Cas’s favorite). Cas got Dean some comic books and old movies. On New Years, they didn’t even notice when the clock struck midnight because they were already kissing. 

They brought in the New Year the same way they have since they were kids -- together.


	3. Back to the time we had our very first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas & Dean's first fight
> 
> "Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, slammin' of doors instead of kissin' goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread but here ya go :-)

Soon after New Years, Dean was leaving again. And it hurt just as bad as it did the first time.

            Or maybe it was worse because they actually allowed themselves to act on their feelings rather than avoiding them like they had been for the past few years. And Cas was so, so desperately trying not to use the L-word every time he sees Dean. It’s only a few weeks that they’ve been official - well, if kissing makes it official, which they both felt it does – and he doesn’t want to risk messing up what they have so every time he looks at Dean, he bites his tongue and hopes Dean feels the same. Many people would call Cas stupid, saying he’s _too young_ to know how he feels and that it’s _too soon_ but with his hands in Dean’s everything people could possibly say slipped away. And maybe Cas was too blind to see it all those years ago, but now it’s all clear to him and it just feels so damn _right_.

            Dean had already said goodbye to the rest of his family and the Novaks, save for Cas who stood in front of him with his hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt that Dean gave him for Christmas.

            And Cas wanted to say it. Oh God, did he want to just say those three words that pop into his head every time he just _looks_ at Dean. _I love you._ He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. _I love you so damn much_. He bites his tongue and tried to tune out the heavy beat of his heart in his ears. After a few moments of standing there looking at each other, Dean leaning against the car with his hands on Cas’s waist, Cas grabs Dean by the lapels of his jacket and kisses him as hard as he can, hoping that he knows how much he loves him without hearing it.

            “I hate you’re leaving so soon,” Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s.

            “I know, baby,” cue Cas’s blush at the nickname, “but I’ll be back in the summer. And I know it’s not the same, but we can video chat and stuff and maybe you can even come visit me on the weekends somehow.”

            “You really think we can do this?” Cas said hopefully.

            “I _know_ so.”

            Following many kisses and reluctant goodbyes, Dean left.

            It was okay for a while after that. Cas and Dean talked every day and Cas took the bus to Dean’s college sometimes. Their 6 month anniversary came and went and spring time was coming to a close which meant cramming for finals. Which meant not really caring about anything else except school. Which meant going for days without talking. Neither of them still didn’t dare to drop the L-bomb and sometimes, it just felt hopeless. Were they boyfriends or boy friends?  Cas checked his phone as he glanced away from the study packet he was reading, noticing Dean read his message but didn’t answer.

            Cas knows how Dean gets with tests. Dean was a very anxious test taker and studied until he felt his eyes were going to fall out and his brain turned to mush. In other words, he burned himself out, especially around important exams. Dean Winchester just _had_ to live up to the standards his little brother set. He loves Sam, of course he does, it’s his brother for God’s sake, but Dean just wished that he was more intelligent like his brother 4 years his junior. Cas always did his best to help Dean when he felt like he wasn’t good enough or smart enough, but with Dean being 2 hours away and not answering his damn text messages, it was pretty difficult.

            Throwing the study packet onto the desk, Cas huffed and picked up his phone, dialing Dean’s phone number which went to voicemail after a few rings.

            “Hey, Dean,” Cas breathed into the phone once he heard the beep signaling him to leave his message, “it’s me. Can you call me soon, please? I just wanna make sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard. Don’t forget to drink water and eat and y’know, _sleep_. Hopefully I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.” Cas hung up the phone and paused, processing what he just said. Immediately, he called Dean back and while he was prepared to talk to a voicemail again, Dean’s groggy voice answered.

            “I’m trying to study, _Cas_ , dammit!” Dean hissed into the phone, “this better be important!”

            “Nothing.” Cas bit back, “never mind. It’s not important.”

            “Then maybe next time you should fucking think before calling me when I have finals coming up.”

            “What the fuck, Dean? You think you’re the only one who has finals coming up?” Cas stood up from his desk, pacing around his room with the phone pressed to his ear, “Newsflash, I have them too! But guess what? _I’m still making time to check on you._ Wanna know why? _Because I fucking love you!_ So when you’re ready to not be an asshole, I’ll be here.”

            “Cas wait-“    

            But Cas had already hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed, too pissed to even think straight. He didn’t even care that he let it slip twice that he loves Dean. Because he does. He loves Dean and all his self-loathing stubbornness and just wanted to make sure he’s been okay but Cas can’t even attempt to do anything nice without fucking it up. The moon was out and stars illuminated the night sky and Cas decided it was time to just call it a day and go to sleep. He went through his nightly routine; brushing his teeth, changing into pajamas, plugging his phone into the charger, getting packed for school. A short half an hour later, Cas was in bed with the blanket pulled to his chin as he tried so desperately to sleep.

             He tried everything. Counting sheep, drinking tea, drinking warm milk, doing goddamn jumping jacks to tire himself out, but nothing worked. Every time he laid down and even just attempted to sleep, his mind drifted to Dean and not even in a cute way, more of a “I’m-so-angry-at-you-but-at-me-too-for-allowing-us-to-argue-over-something-so-stupid” way. Cas sighed and glanced over at the clock next to his bed. He’s been trying to go to bed for almost 2 hours and _still_ hasn’t succeeded. Groaning, Cas ran a hand down his face. By the time sleep touched Cas, it was just past 1 in the morning

            When his alarm went off, Cas got up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went to school. By the time he came home, he still hadn’t heard anything from Dean.

            3 days without hearing from Dean blurred into a week which blurred into a month.

            _So this is it_ , Cas thought, _not even a formal breakup_.

            Dean would be back from college soon, the thought making Cas more nervous than he should be. After finals, there was no point in Cas going to school anymore so he didn’t, there was only a week and a half left anyways. No one in his family asked what happened between him and Dean. Cas just can’t believe they broke up over something so fucking stupid. He wasn’t just missing Dean as a boyfriend, but as a best friend, too. Cas had other friends he was close with, but none could fill the Dean-shaped hole left in his heart.

             Glancing at the pile of sweatshirts and sweaters at the foot of his bed, Cas pulled Dean’s college one from the pile. Before he could even begin to doubt what he was doing, Cas found himself walking himself down the stairs and across the street to the Winchester household. No cars were in the driveway which lead him to believe Sam was the only one home, so he rang the doorbell.

            How _wrong_ he was.

            When the door  open, Cas found himself staring at 6 feet of freckled skin and sandy hair and green eyes that he hasn’t heard from in weeks.

            “Hiya, Cas,” Dean said with a nervous smile.

            Cas didn’t even answer. He just shoves the sweatshirt towards Dean and turns on his heel, trying to hold it together long enough to get to the safety of his house.

            “Can we talk?” Dean’s spoke up, his voice distant since Cas was nearly in the street.

            Spinning to face Dean, Cas’s eyes turned stormy.

            “We had a month to talk, Dean,” Cas bit, “and you didn’t even try to contact me. So no, we can’t talk. Because I have nothing to say to you anymore.”

            “please,” Dean’s voice broke, “please, Cas, just give me like 5 minutes to explain myself.”

            “Fine. 5 minutes starts now.” Cas brushed past Dean and into his house, Dean closing the front door behind him and following Cas.

            “I’m sorry.” Dean said as soon as Cas sat down on the couch, “I’m so damn sorry and I understand if you don’t wanna even see me after this but I am so fucking sorry. I never deserved you and I took you for granted and I’m so sorry for however I’ve hurt you.”

            There was a silence before Dean spoke again.

            “Are you gonna say something?”

            “I told you, I have nothing to say.”

            “It’s like you don’t even wanna fix us—fix _this_.” Dean practically yelled, “Dammit, Cas, we can fix this!”

            “Dean, it’s not broken!” Cas sprang up from the couch, “nor has it ever been! You just fucking gave up and that’s not the same thing as breaking us!”

            “I wasn’t the only one who gave up here!”   

            “You’re right, I gave up but that’s because I felt like I wasn’t wanted anymore! I was just trying to look out for you and look at where it got us!” 

            “I don’t need to feel like hell for failing you, okay?” Dean’s voice returned to normal, “For failing you like I’ve failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about! I don’t need it!”

            “You didn’t fail me!” Cas spoke, voice soft, “You didn’t fail me but God, Dean, you don’t understand how much it hurts to be cut-off by someone you love.”

            “Lo-?“ Dean began to say, but was interrupted by Cas.

            “Don’t even act like you didn’t know, Dean.” Cas nearly spat, “Which didn’t you get? When I said it on your voicemail or when I basically yelled it at you over the phone?”

            Dean was silent.

            “And I’m sorry for calling while you were studying, but you never even attempted to call me back. You couldn't have taken a 2 minute break to let me know you were okay?” Cas continued, voice cracking, “why, Dean? Was I that unimportant to you that you could drop me like that? Fuck, Dean, I love you. Present tense.”

            “I’m sorry.” Dean was on the verge of tears, “I’m so fucking sorry, Cas, I love you. Goddammit, I love you so much and I was so terrified because you’re my best friend and I fucked it up and I just love you so can you please, please give me another chance?”

            Cas stared at Dean for a second before answering.

            “Okay.”

            And Dean has never been so relieved.

            Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

            Cas’s house was across the street but it was then he realized that he felt more at home in Dean’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it :-) i guess im jumping around a bit in the song but ya there will be another chapter with the lyrics before this one! (ps the thing they fought over may sound stupid but just go with it okay i couldnt think of anything)


	4. Take me back to the creek, 2 am riding in your truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
> Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these lyrics technically came before the ones the last chapter was based off of, but it fit the story better my way :P

The rest of June flew by and soon it was the middle of July and Dean and his family were going to a house in the woods that his Uncle Bobby was letting them use.

            “You can come if you want,” Dean scratched the back of his neck, eyes flicking down the the ground and back up to meet Cas’s as they sat on Dean’s bed, “My parents won’t mind. Sam won’t either, he loves havin’ you around. Just ask your parents...if you want.”

            It shouldn’t be this awkward between them but it is. They had only been back together for barely a month now. They both decided to take things slow, when Cas sleeps over Dean’s house or vice versa they don’t sleep in the same bed, they’ve barely kissed, the only time they’ve said “I love you” is after they made up. It’s been hard for them— Cas is scared of being hurt again and Dean is scared of hurting him again.

            “I don’t know,” Cas bit his lip, “it’s a thing with you and your family.”

            “Pleeeeaaassssseeee, Cas,” Dean put on a puppy dog pleading face, “if you don’t come I’m going to be so bored, please? There’s not much to do there, but I’m sure we can find something.” Dean winked and placed his hands on Cas’s hips, pulling Cas towards him.

            Cas gulped, cheeks turning red as he diverted his blue eyes towards the ground. Sensing him being uncomfortable, Dean dropped his hands and took a step back.

            “Hey, hey, look at me,” Dean spoke softly, grabbing Cas’s chin with a feather touch to tilt his head up and meet Dean’s green eyes, “I pushed it too far, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or feel like I only like you for sex or like you have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” There was a beat of silence before he continued, “I won’t hurt you again. I was just—I had so much goin’ on, baby. You know how I get with tests, especially important ones, I just couldn’t fail you or Sammy or mom or dad, I needed to pass and I hurt you in the process and I’m sorry for ignoring you but you have to know it wasn’t on purpose. You really do mean a lot to me and I want us to work so damn badly.”

            Blue eyes searched green and pink, chapped lips exhaled before speaking, “I’m really scared, Dean,” The older boy hesitated before reaching out and placing his hand on top of one of Cas’s hands, “I don’t want to get hurt again. It’s like you just acted like I didn’t even exist, like I didn’t even _matter_. It stung so badly and we were so good that I didn’t know what happened. I-I thought that in the time you weren’t talking to me that you found someone else and that’s why you didn’t even bother calling or texting or anything.”

            “I can’t find someone else, I really think you’re the one for me.” Dean blushed and Cas’s face softened.

            “I’ll come with you to the creek if it’s okay with your parents.” Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair, a grin on both their faces.

            “I gotta go check with my parents and pack, I’ll be back later.” Cas started to get up, Dean grabbing his hand and pulling him towards him, kissing him once before letting Cas go.

            Cas and Dean both checked with their parents, getting the approval for Cas to come to the creek with them. A few hours later, Cas was throwing his bag into the trunk of Dean’s impala, him and Dean taking a separate car so it’s not cramped in John’s car with Mary and Sam and the rest of the luggage and food.

            Dean drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Cas’s, a content smile on each of their faces as a Taylor Swift (she’s Dean’s guilty pleasure, okay?) album played on the radio, one cheesy love song flowing into the other. Cas sang under his breath, head pressed against the leather seat as Dean’s thumb rubbed the top of Cas’s hand and wind rushed in from the windows that were open. The album they were listening to, _Red_ , came to a close and just as Cas was about to switch it out for another album, Dean stopped him.

            “Don’t even bother,” Dean glanced over at Cas, the wind blowing in his dark hair and his blue eyes fixed on Dean made it seem like they were in one of those goddamn sappy songs, “we’re almost to the creek anyways.”

            Cas nodded, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder as Dean drove. Minutes later, they were finally at the creek, the crisp smell of the water and surrounding trees hitting them as they exited the car. John, Mary, and Sam arrived the same time as Cas and Dean did since they were following them.

            Cas went to grab his luggage, Dean bumping him out the way lightly with his hip to grab it for him like the good boyfriend he is. Turning towards Cas with a grin on his face, Dean winked at Cas’s scowl.

            “I could’ve done it myself, y’know.” Cas grumbled, one hand on his hip as he shut the trunk of the impala with the other since Dean had a piece of luggage in both hands.

            “There’s a lot of things that I’ve done for you that you could’ve done yourself, sweetheart,” Dean’s grin quickly transformed into a devilish smirk, “just is better when I do it for you.”

            Cas’s tan skin flushed pink as he stumbled to find a witty comeback and Sam interrupted, “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t just hear that.”

            “Your time will come, Samsquatch, one day you will find the right lady -- or fella, I don't judge -- and you will-“

            “Gross, Dean!” Sam groaned.

            Dean looked smug as the trio walked into the house, John and Mary already in and setting up their room for the weekend. There was one other bedroom in the house with a bunk bed and then a pull-out couch in the living room.

            “Dibs on top!” Dean threw his bag on the top bunk, ducking his head as he climbed up and plopped on the stiff mattress.

            “Nothing new,” Cas mumbled, smirks splitting across his and Dean’s face.

            “Again, I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that!” Sam covered his ears for emphasis, “I’m staying in the living room on the couch so I don’t have to hear your disgusting couple things.” Sam yelled over-exaggeratedly. Turning on his heels, he walked into the main room.

            The brothers and Cas changed into their swim-trunks and took turns swinging on a rope into the deep end of the creek near the house as John and Mary watched, discussing what they should do for dinner. Cas’s hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes shone gleefully to match his bright smile while he treaded water and Dean has never seen the younger boy look as beautiful as he did in that moment.

            “CANNON BALL!” Sam yelled, breaking Dean out of his love-induced trance. Sam landed in the water with a giant splash, nearly soaking Mary and John who sat creek-side.

            After a few more minutes of swimming, Cas was starting to get tired and got out, wrapped in a towel and next to John and Mary. Sam and Dean spent a few more minutes splashing each other and racing each other back and forth between pieces of land before getting out too. The tiny family all sat, the sun beaming down on them and warming them up. Dean quietly got up from his spot and pretended he was going to get a drink, lifting Cas up bridal style instead.

            “Dean Robert Winchester!” Cas yelped, arms immediately wrapping around Dean’s neck, “put me down! I swear to God, you better not throw me in!” Cas flailed, attempting to kick himself away from Dean as John, Mary, and Sam looked on with a laugh, Mary taking photos of the two boys.

            Dean didn’t say anything, just gave Cas this playful look that made him _know_ he was in for some serious trouble. At first, Dean only pretended to throw Cas into the water, Cas yelling and holding onto Dean for dear life as if he didn’t know how to swim.

            “If you throw me in I swear I’ll steal your car and drive it back home myself, and you know I don’t even have my license!” Cas threatened. Dean looked like he was thinking for a moment before his face turned mischievious.

            “Guess I’ll just have to hide my keys tonight.” Dean threw Cas into the water, Cas landing with a yell and a slosh of water causing the Winchesters to erupt with laughter. Cas came up from under water, shaking his head and getting water from his hair all over like a dog shaking after a bath. He swam towards the deck where Dean was, Dean cautiously backing away as Cas got closer.

            “I’m not gonna pull you in,” Cas said sweetly, his infamous puppy dog face in play, “I just want a kiss.” Cas pouted and fuck, how could Dean say no, even with his family watching?

            Dean approached the end of the deck with carefulness, hearing his dad and little brother whisper something about how whipped Dean is. Cas placed two arms on the edge of the deck, jumping and holding himself up when Dean was close enough. Dean leaned down, tilting his boyfriend’s head up slightly and kissed him, barely even noticing he was being pulled into the water until last moment.

            “I can’t believe you fell for that,” Cas giggled, Mary and John and Sam laughing along, “that was a total Siren move.”

            “Truce?” Dean offered.

            “Truce,” Cas repeated, kissing Dean fast and chaste to seal the deal.

            Hours later, after dinner and after everyone was in bed, Dean shook Cas awake.

            “Babe, wake up,” Dean cooed softly, standing outside the bunk beds, the top bed messed up from where Dean was previously sleeping, the green eyed boy shaking Cas in his spot on the bottom. Cas woke up with a gasp, obviously scared shitless because it’s dark in their room and what normal human being shakes their boyfriend awake at ass o’clock?

            “what time is it?” Cas asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

            “2 in the morning,” Dean said way too cheerfully. Cas just gave him a ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look before Dean started talking again, “Let’s go drive around. We can just go—I don’t know, look at the stars or something else mega mushy and couple-y.”

            Cas propped himself up on his elbows, “listening to all that Taylor Swift today on the ride here has turned you into a giant Romantic.”

            “C’mon, dork, we’re both up. We might as well.”  And Dean was right. The two didn’t even bother changing into normal clothes; they just put on shoes and snuck out of their bedroom, keys tight in Dean’s hand so they don’t clink together.

            The only problem with their mission was sneaking past Sam who was fast asleep on the couch. After strategically planning a route, Dean took one step and a floorboard creaked so damn loudly that it probably woke up his parents and whoever the fuck else had a house around here. Sam didn’t wake up, just stirred in his sleep. Once they were safely outside the door, Cas shutting it as gently as possible, they ran towards Dean’s car, chuckling once they were safely inside it. Dean put the key in the ignition and turned it, the car rumbling to life.

            Dean and Cas drove around aimlessly before finding a cliff that overlooked more of the forest, a foreign town visible behind the rows of trees. Shutting off the engine enough feet away from the edge that they didn’t risk falling over it, they both got out of the car. Dean helped Cas comfortable onto the hood of the car before climbing up himself, Cas immediately tucking himself under Dean’s arm with his head on the older boy’s chest. Crickets chirping and water distantly flowing and the sound of Dean’s heartbeat as his chest rise and fell were the only sounds Cas heard and hell, he wouldn’t mind hearing it forever. The sky was a not quite black, more of a navy blue with specks of stars and the moon shining brightly. The metal of the hood of the impala was cool against their t-shirt clad backs and Cas shivered causing Dean to hold him closer. They kissed, exchanging “I love you”s, shyly as if it were new, before facing the stars again, occasionally whispering back and forth about a shape they see in the stars. Eventually, they both fell asleep and it’ll be a bitch in the morning to deal with the crick in the necks and Dean’s parents but neither of them seemed to care.

            The words _I love you_ repeated in Cas's head since it had been the first time they'd said it since the fight and for the first time in weeks, Dean fell asleep with the comfort of Cas’s warm body next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, few more chapters left and comments & kudos are much appreciated <3


	5. All I need is you next to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really look but hope y'all like it! sorry for any mistakes, i have to shower and go to the doctors and don't have time to proofread!

As predicted, Dean and Cas woke up with pains in their necks and backs. Cas was pressed up against Dean in a way that in no way could be comfortable but he didn’t really care since he was with Dean. The green eyed boy woke up with a groan, his boyfriend grumbling as the cool mid-summer air wrapped around him.

            “I can’t believe we slept on the hood of your fucking car,” Cas chuckled, sitting up and sliding off the car, stretching with a _crack_ of his joints, Dean following.

            Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Dean looked at the screen and made a face that screamed ‘uh-oh’, “we should probably go back now.” He turned the phone towards Cas, showing the many notifications from Sam and his parents. Cas grimaced, nodding. They both got in the car on their respective sides, doors slamming shut at the same time. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine purred to life and Dean was backing out of the clearing and driving onto the main road towards the house

            Back at the house, Dean shut off the car in the same place he parked it before he left. Him and Cas looked at each other once before exiting the car, silently walking up the gravel path to the front door, their hands brushing. The moment they stepped foot inside the house, John and Mary ambushed them.

            “Where were you two!?” Mary interrogated in her ‘mom-voice’, hands on her hips as John stood next to her with crossed arms.

            At the same time Cas said, “out for a walk”, Dean said, “out for breakfast” and it was then that the two realized they were fucked. They looked at each other with frightened eyes before Dean faced his parents and started speaking again.

            “We went for a walk and then to breakfast.”

            “You went for a walk with your car?” John raised an eyebrow.

            “We came back and grabbed the keys to the impala and then went.” Dean held his breath, praying his parents don’t see through his lie but they’re his parents and they knew he was in love with Cas before _he_ knew.

            “Just give it up, Dean,” Mary shook her head, “I’ve been up since 7, its 10 now and I didn’t see or hear you get up and leave. Where were you guys, really?”

            “We snuck out.” Cas blurted out, Dean looking at him with wide eyes.

            “I was trying to come up with a story!” Dean exclaimed, eyes fixed on Cas.

            “Your first one sucked, Dean, they weren’t gonna believe whatever else you had to say.” Cas retorted.

            “Dean, you’re grounded when we get home.” John pointed a finger at Dean and then Cas, “and you. We’ll let your parents deal with you when we get home. We were worried sick about both of you.”

            “We fell asleep!” Dean exclaimed.

            “I don’t care! You two shouldn’t have left in the first place!”

            “I’m sorry, alright!? Can you guys just stop babying me, I’m 19 for fuck’s sake!”

            “When you move out and live on your own, then you can do what you want but until then you play by our rules!”

            Dean’s face turned dark and he turned around, pulling his car keys out of his pocket as he swung the front door open.

            “Where are you going?” Cas questioned softly.

            “Out.” Dean snapped back, slamming the door behind him.

            Cas pondered if he should go after him, help him cool off but he heard the engine rev outside and decided it was too late anyways. Turning towards Mary and John, Cas scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

            “I really am sorry,” Cas’s voice was soft, “I- We didn’t mean to fall asleep. We were just laying there and we both just fell asleep.”

            Mary sighed, “It’s okay, Cas. John and I were just really worried; we didn’t know what happened to either of you. We’re just happy to know you both are safe.”

            “Should someone go after him?”

            “He’ll calm down and come back.” John peaked out the window then glanced at Cas, “if you weren’t here, I’d go after him but since you’re here he’s definitely coming back.”

            Cas coughed awkwardly, “I’m uh… I’m going to go in my room.” He slipped past Dean’s parents, shutting the door behind him once he was in his and Dean’s shared room. Laying down on the bed, he did nothing for who knows how long before he heard the front door open and close and heavy footsteps coming towards the  He slipped past Dean’s parents, shutting the door behind him once he was in his and Dean’s shared room. Laying down on the bed, he did nothing for who knows how long before he heard the front door open and close and heavy footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. The wood door creaked open, Dean popping his head in before stepping in fully.                       

            “I’m sorry for being rude to you before,” Dean sighed, “I was just pissed.”

            “Don’t apologize to me,” Cas sat up on the bed best he could without hitting his head on the top bunk, “go apologize to your parents.” Dean bit his lip and nodded, exiting the room and going to find his parents.

            Once Dean apologized to his parents, everything continued as usual. For the rest of the day, the brothers and Cas swam in the creek until they were prune-y. Later in the evening, the family piled into John’s car and went to a diner in a nearby town for dinner. Once they got back, they found some kids in a brick house down the road who were on a little vacation with their family as well to play man-hunt with; Crowley, Ruby, and Alistair -- Al for short.

            “There’s a park right up the road we can go to,” Ruby declared, “there’s probably no kids there right now.”

            Sam looked at Dean and Cas, “that okay with you guys?”

            The couple nodded and the 6 teenagers made their way up the road from the brick house to the park. The whole group chatted on their way, getting to know each other better.

            “Where are you guys from?” Cas made polite conversation, fingers brushing over Dean’s. The blue eyed boy looked up from the ground, Crowley staring at him with a bone-chilling smirk.          

            “Topeka. ‘Bout an hour and half away,” Al answered shortly.

            “Where are you from, darlin’?” Crowley flirted, slipping next to Cas. Sam’s eyes immediately darted to Dean who was staring at Crowley and if looks could kill, Sam is sure Crowley would be 6 feet under right now.

            “Lawrence.” Cas subtly moved closer to Dean.

            Crowley grinned evilly, a glint in his eyes as he spoke, “Well, maybe you can give me your number and when we get back we can-“

            “That’s enough, man,” Dean stepped in front of Cas, “it’s obvious he’s not interested so can you just let up?”

            “And who says he’s not interested?” Crowley crossed his arms, puffing out his chest to make him seem tougher and Dean almost laughed at his failed attempt. Dean had at least 4 inches height on the dude, as well as probably 2 years age. 

            “I’m not interested,” Cas peeked out from behind Dean.     

            “You will be one day, sweetheart.” Crowley winked at Cas, “one day you’ll be just begging for my d-“

            “Jesus Christ!” Dean yelled, Cas grabbing his arm to stop him from doing something he may regret, “do you have any respect at all? Can’t even fucking ask him out like a normal person? Not that he’d want you,” Dean nearly spat, a look of disgust on his face.

            “Why wouldn’t he want me,” the group stopped walking, just a few hundred feet away from the park, “I’m-“

            “A sleazy prick who gets off on harassing guys who obviously don’t want him,” Dean breathed heavily, “now say you’re sorry.”

            “And who are you?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

            “Besides someone who can kick your ass? Cas’s boyfriend.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Crowley.

            Cas stepped out from behind Dean, “And _I’m_ someone who doesn’t need to be guarded like some damsel in distress,” Cas glared momentarily at Dean then turned towards Crowley, “and _you_.  If you try to say something disgusting to me again, I swear it’ll be the last thing you ever say.” Cas’s blue eyes were icy and the anger in them were visible, even in the dim lighting from the lamp post nearby. Crowley’s face fell and Dean felt his chest swell as he watched Cas threaten Crowley.

            He shouldn’t find Cas threatening Crowley so goddamn adorable but when it came to Cas, he found everything adorable. Cas could plot world domination and Dean would be there, ‘aww’-ing over how cute he looks when he takes over the world. 

            “Guys, let’s just go back. We can play man-hunt next time.” Sam reasoned.

            “I agree.” Cas scowled, mentally decapitating Crowley, “we should go.” Cas turned around, grabbing Dean’s hand and walking back up the road, away from the park with Sam in tow.

            “Nice meeting you!” Crowley pressed.

            “Fuck off,” Cas and Dean spat, barely turning their heads to look at the creep.

            “What an asshole,” Sam murmured, shaking his head, “remind me to never try to hang out with other kids while on vacation again.”

             Cas and Dean nodded in agreement and they all walked back to the house. By the time they got back, John and Mary were already in bed. Dean locked up as Cas went to change into pajamas and Sam went to brush his teeth, Cas going after him and Dean after both of them to change and brush his teeth. It was nearly midnight by the time they had all settled down, Sam in his pullout sofa-bed and Dean and Cas in their bunks.

            Suddenly, Dean climbed down from his bed and knelt down next to Cas’s bed, a grin playing on his lips as Cas drowsily looked at him.

            “You better not be asking me to sneak out again,” Cas chuckled, “because it’s a no.”

            “Can I sleep with you?” Dean reached over and combed a hand through the mess of dark hair on Cas’s head.

            “Of course,” Cas smiled, scooting over so his back was pressed against the wall and lifting the blanket for Dean to slip in. Dean slid in next to him, Cas letting the blanket go so it fell on top of them. Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas’s middle, pressing a kiss against the younger boy’s shoulder and mumbling a goodnight.

            In the morning, after breakfast, the boys were loading up the cars as John and Mary made their way into every room to make sure nothing is forgotten. Once that was done and the cars were loaded, they were on the road on their way home. Cas was again in the impala with Dean and Sam was with Mary and John in the car behind them.

            Cas and Dean drove in silence this time, save for Dean’s tapping on the steering wheel to some song he was humming as he drove. His boyfriend stared at him, a smile on his face as he thought Dean didn’t feel the bright eyes fixed on him.  

            “What are you lookin’ at?” Dean blushed, glancing over at Cas who turned away when Dean called him out, then back at the road.

            “Nothing,” Cas bit back a smile, leaning his head against the window.

            “Obviously something,” Dean pushed, “what? I got somethin’ on my face?” Dean quickly checked himself in the rearview mirror before focusing on the road again.

            Cas looked at Dean again, “You look really good like that. Not trying to look good, just driving and just _existing_.”

            Dean rolled his eyes, blush deepening as he snorted.

            “I’m serious, Dean,” Cas said, voice light and happy, “You’re really something special, you’re breath-taking.”

            “Yeah, okay,” Dean brushed off the compliment and shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Cas just groaned, annoyed that Dean doesn’t understand how lovely he is.

            They arrived back at the Winchester house quickly, both cars parked in the driveway. Cas grabbed his back from Dean’s trunk, kissing him and telling him he’ll see him later before turning to head back to his house.

            “Wait, Castiel,” Mary jogged over towards Cas who stood at the curb, “listen, I know it’s probably the last thing you want me to do but-”

            “You need to tell my parents I snuck out?” Cas sighed, “it’s fine. I get it. I’d do the same. Their cars are in the driveway so they’re probably home right now if you want to tell them now.”

            Mary nodded, going across the street to Cas’s house with the boy in tow. Jimmy and Amelia greeted Cas as soon as he walked in, waving hello to Mary and ushering to the living room to talk. Cas just walked to his room, lugging his bag behind him as he heard Mary Winchester’s kind voice awkwardly telling his parents that their 17 year old son snuck out at 2 in the morning with her college-aged son and they didn’t come home until late morning. Cas shut his door and unpacked his bag, throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry bag hanging on his closet door and putting the clean ones back in the dresser drawers. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and flopped down on the bed. Soon after, he heard the front door open and close and his mom thank Mary for telling them as they said goodbye. Literally seconds later, there was a knock at Cas’s bedroom door.

            He was _fucked_.

            And not in the good way.

            “Come in,” Cas responded and his mom entered with his dad behind her.

            “Cas, honey,” Amelia sat down next to Cas, glancing up at her husband who stood nearby awkwardly, “we know that Dean is very, er, _attractive_ and that he may try to convince you to do some stu-“

            “Wait, are you implying that since we snuck out we had sex?” Cas sat up in bed, back pressed against the headboard with his arms crossed, “because we didn’t. We fell asleep on the hood of his car. That’s _it._ ”

            “Why’d you sneak out in the first place?” Jimmy crossed his arms as well, an eyebrow raised.

            “Because we thought it’d be fun,” Cas shrugged nonchalantly.

            “Because you thought it’d be fun?” Amelia got up from her seat, hands on her hips, “John and Mary were worried sick about both of you and you thought it’d be _fun_? I don’t like what that boy is doing to you, Castiel, you’ve changed since you started dating him.”

            “ _That boy’s_ name is Dean and I’ve known him my whole life, hell, you two used to even joke about us ending up together but since it’s happened you don’t want it to anymore?”

            “He’s not good for you. He’s too old for yo-“

            “He’s 2 years older! You and dad have a bigger age gap!”

            “He’s just not good! He’s too reckless and too immature and he’s at college for most of the year so how do you know that he’s even being faithful!?”

            “Get out.” Cas sneered.

            “Ca-“

            “Out. Now.”

            “Fine, but you’re grounded. 2 weeks. Give me your phone too.”

            “I don’t care,” Cas threw his phone to his mom, “just leave me alone.”

            His parents left and as soon as the door shut, Cas got up and locked it and turned around, standing in front of the door with his back pressed against it.

            “Fuck!” Cas yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he slid to the ground, leaning his head against the cool wooden door behind him.

            Cas hasn’t changed. And even if he has, so what? He’s happier than he’s been in so long and he finally feels free, like it doesn’t matter what the people at school have to say about him because Dean is always there to pick him back up and realize what he’s worth.

            So _maybe_ he’s changed. 1 year ago Cas would have never snuck out at 2 in the morning but that’s part of growing up, isn’t it? Taking risks? Finding yourself? He happened to find himself in 6 feet of freckles and green eyes. Dean made him realize that there’s so much more to life than what is cut out for you, that Cas didn’t have to be whatever his parents wanted him to be. Cas loves his parents, of course he does, he just doesn’t love the plan they have for him. They expect him to go to school and become a doctor, and he expected that too up until a year ago.

            Being with Dean taught him to do what makes _him_ happy, no one else. Maybe that’s where this little ‘rebellion’, as he heard his mom whisper to his dad when they left Cas’s room, came from. He was finally putting his own happiness before his parents’. Cas has known Dean his whole life, but he really started to understand everything Dean was and what he stood for when they started dating.

             “A little rebellion never hurt anyone,” Cas remembers Dean whispering against his skin, feeling his lips pull into a smirk as he kissed Cas’s lips.

            Dean Winchester stood for family and love and he fought tooth and nail to go to college because, like Cas, his parents had a different plan for him. They both kind of just expected Dean to fall into the family business because Sam’s too smart for it. But Dean showed them how wrong they are and is working his ass off to keep showing them up.

            And how _dare_ his parents accuse Dean of cheating on him just because he went to college.

            Cas fell asleep with his back pressed against the door and his head down, tear trails staining his cheeks. Cas doesn’t know how long he was asleep before he heard a slight tap on the window, then another one, and another one following that. Convinced the pattern was too uneven to be rain, he got up and peeked out his curtains, finding Dean standing below his window with a hand full of pebbles, a bright smile on his face. Opening up his window, Dean dropped the pebbles and climbed up the tree right next to Cas’s window, nearly breaking a branch and causing himself to fall when he stepped on a branch that was thick but not sturdy. He stepped on to the windowpane then hopped down to the floor, Cas giggling and shutting the window.

            “You’re gonna get both of us in trouble.” Cas couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Dean peered down at him, “I’m already grounded for 2 weeks and they took my phone away.”

            “Then I hope your phone has a passcode on it so they can’t read the messages I sent you before,” Dean teased with a smirk, Cas gasping and hitting his arm lightly.

            “Dean!” he exclaimed, his boyfriend hushing him so he doesn’t wake his parents or Anna. He lowered his voice, “I can’t believe you.”

            “Believe it, baby.” Dean winked, kissing Cas.

             Cas pulled away and laid down on the bed, tugging Dean with him. They laid there, noses brushing when either moved.

            “They accused you of cheating on me,” Cas whispered, a hand on the back of Dean’s head, combing through the short hair there.

            “Are you serious? Cas, you know I’d neve-“

            “I know. They also said you’re reckless and bad for me but I don’t care what they say.”

            “You should, they’re your parents.”

            “Who don’t understand that I don’t want to be a doctor and that I want you. It’s like they just try to fuck up everything that makes me happy.”

            “They’re not gonna take me away, Cas, I promise. They can’t keep us apart; we’ve been inseparable since we were kids.” Dean joked, a failed attempted to lighten the mood.

            “I love you, Dean, so much.” Cas leant his forehead against Dean’s.

            “I love you too, sweetheart, and no one is gonna change that.”

            They fell asleep tangled in each other, Cas’s head tucked in the crook of Dean’s neck.

            When they woke up, there was a knocking at Cas’s bedroom door. 

            “Who is it?” Cas asked groggily, his hand on top of Dean’s that sat on his waist.

            “Gabriel!” a voice came from the other side of the door, causing Cas to jump out of bed and run and unlock the door, swinging it open and in the process waking up Dean.

            “Gabe!” Cas exclaimed, nearly tackling his cousin, “What’re you doing here!?” Cas remembered Dean was in his room and attempted to kick the door closed while going unnoticed.

            “Your parents didn’t tell you? I’m here for the rest of the summer before I go back to New York for college,” Gabe smiled which turned into a smirk, “and don’t think I didn’t just see you close your door like that. What’re you hiding in there?”

            “It’s nothing,” Cas insisted but was shoved out of the way by Gabe who opened the door and found Dean sitting there, slipping his shirt back on over his head since he got hot during the night and took it off.

            “Well, well, well,” Gabe raised an eyebrow, “look who it is, Mr. Dean Winchester.”

            “Hi, Gabe,” Dean rolled his eyes, sending a little wave Gabe’s way. Cas stepped in after Gabe, closing the door behind him so his parents didn’t see.

            “I didn’t know you were getting it on with Dean-o,” Gabe remarked playfully.

            “He’s my boyfriend,” Cas shrugged.

            “What!?” Gabe stomped like a child, “I’m always the last one to know everything!”

            Dean smirked, “It’s been a bit over 9 months.”

            “Do you parents know?” Gabe asked, question aimed at Cas.

            “Yeah, I’m grounded though so he shouldn’t even be here.”           

            “You sneaky thing you!” Gabe turned towards Dean, “I like what you’ve done to him. He’s freer now.” He turned back to Cas, “why’re you grounded?”

            “I snuck out with Dean.”

            “High-five, Cassie!” Gabe high-fived Cas then winked, “don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

            They eventually were able to sneak Dean out of the Novak house and Cas flopped onto the living room couch after putting in a movie, Gabe coming in from the kitchen with popcorn and sitting next to him.

            “He seems good for you,” Gabe commented and Cas almost laughed.

            “That’s funny; my parents seem to think the exact opposite.” Cas chuckled.

            “They don’t know you like I do. You’re, I don’t know, just _better_. It’s nice to see you not have a stick up your ass like usual.” Gabe remarked with a smile.

            “I _feel_ better.” Cas responded.

            “He’s good for you,” Gabe repeated, “and I’m happy for you. Both of you. I remember seeing you two when we were all kids and neither of you would leave the other’s side. I knew you’d end up together.”

            Cas just smiled and turned his attention back towards the movie, his heart beating hard in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it :-) comments and kudos are much appreciated x


	6. A few years had gone and come around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! hope y'all loved reading it as much as i loved writing it :)

Years flew by quickly and soon, Dean was out of college, working as a sales manager of a local business and Cas was in his last year of college, getting a major in art. Sam’s a sophomore in college and had met a girl named Jess in his last year of high school on a class trip and they’ve been together since, and Anna taking to traveling the world rather than going to college.

            Cas was a damn good artist but he was shy at first about his work, having had to hide and repress it when he lived at home with his parents. Neither him or Dean lived at home anymore, they lived in a small apartment right in between the college Cas attended and the office Dean worked at, the commute still being long for both—45 minutes each way. It was worth it though since they got to be together, and Cas was just lucky he was never late to wake up otherwise he’d be screwed since his college is nearly an hour away, same goes for Dean.

            Each morning they rushed out in a hustle, Dean shoving a travel mug full of tea towards Cas and slipping one full of coffee in his own bag before they kissed each other, sometimes for a bit too long, at their cars and made their way to their destinations.

            Afternoons during weekdays were filled with small text message exchange in between classes and meetings, Dean sometimes blushing while he read Cas’s texts as his co-workers hustle and bustled around them and Cas having to hold back a totally manly giggle when texting Dean during a lecture.

            In the evening when Dean and Cas both finally got home, their schedules somehow syncing up so that they both pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building at the same time. Once they get back to their apartment, Cas starts dinner as Dean changes out of his work clothes and sets the table for the two of them. It’s routine and domestic as hell but neither of them care since they’ve been together for 5 years and it was bound to happen eventually.

            On weekends, they try to actually get out of the apartment and do something. At least twice a month they visit that cliff from all those years ago when they snuck out. They both just love being there--love looking down on the trees and distant lights, love being away from everything even just for a few hours.

            They plan on leaving once Cas finishes college. Maybe they’d head to the East Coast, find an apartment in the City like Gabe has. Cas loves his cousin but he doesn’t get to see him too much since they live on completely different coasts, Gabe’s bakery in Times Square getting way too much business for him to just come visit Cas and Cas having too much schoolwork to visit Cas.

            Cas’s parents have started to like Dean again, not as much as they did before but enough that they’re okay with their relationship. It’s not like they’d have much of a say on it, though, Cas is 22 and makes his own decisions and no longer having to sneak out to see his boyfriend.

             Sometimes Dean would drag Cas to his co-worker’s house since Cas had no other human interaction besides the people at his college and Dean. They’d all gather in Charlie or Benny or Aaron’s house—him, Cas, Pam, Charlie, Garth, Benny, Jody, Aaron, and Balthazar. Charlie quickly became Cas’s best friend, she was fresh out of college and worked tech support. The group would drink and laugh and eat and play some card game like Cards Against Humanity until they were blue in the face from laughing so hard. Cas and Balthazar got along well, their fathers working together and their shared love for art. Dean liked Balthazar, just not how flirty he was with Cas sometimes. Cas just plays along, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

            “Relax, Dean, I’m not trying to make a move on Cas,” Balthazar talks smoothly, an eyebrow raised as his British accent seeped through, “you both would know if I were.”

            After Dean and Cas got home during nights were Balthazar attended their get-togethers, Cas would act like he didn’t make Dean insanely jealous, biting back an evil smirk.     

            “You like makin’ me jealous, huh?” Dean lays on his side in bed, hand propping up his head as he looked at Cas who was reading a book next to him, “you _want_ me to do something.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas huffed, trying not to smile and turning a page in his book.

            “So you don’t spend most of the night with Balthazar to make me jealous?” Dean teased, Cas’s eyes sparkling as he looked up from his book and stared back at Dean.

            “I love you,” Dean whispered

            “I love you too, so don’t be jealous,” Cas murmured back, kissing Dean lightly once he shut his book and placed on the nightstand beside him, “You own my heart. It’s all yours.”

            Days and weeks and months blurred and soon enough it was summer again, Cas having graduated from college and his family along with Dean cheering in the crowd when his name was called. Dean and Cas sat in their living room, the air conditioner in the window keeping them sane in the heat as they searched for apartments in New York City near Gabriel.

            “Come on,” Dean pulled Cas up off the couch, Cas shutting the laptop and placing it next to him in the process, “let’s go somewhere. It’s a nice night.”

            “Where?”

            “I don’t know, let’s go to the cliff.”

            Cas raised an eyebrow, “you want to drive 3 hours to go sit on a cliff in the middle of summer?” 

            Dean nodded, “yep!”

            “You’re crazy,” Cas shook his head, grinning, “you’re lucky I love you. By the time we get there it’ll be midnight.”

            “So? It’ll be fun. I’ll grab some beer and chips and blankets and we can just hang out.” Dean shrugged.

            “Alright,” Cas kissed Dean before going to grab a blanket and Dean went into the kitchen to get a 6 pack of beer and a bag of chips, hand slipping into his pocket to feel the velvet ring box in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he exited the kitchen with the snacks in hand and smiled at his boyfriend.

            “Ready?” Cas struggled to hold the blanket since it was so big and fluffy and Dean nodded. They took the impala; Cas threw the blanket in the back of the car as Dean gave Cas the chips and beer to hold.

            3 hours and nearly all of Taylor Swift’s discography later, they were at the cliff. Dean shut off the car and grabbed the blanket as Cas brought out the food and chips. They sat on the hood, the crickets chirping and water distantly flowing and it was all so damn nostalgic for them. A blanket lay across their lap and the bag of chips was nestled in between them, a beer in each of their hands as they took in the scenery around them.

            “You excited to move to New York?” Dean asked, glancing over at Cas and then looking back out over the cliff.

            “Yeah,” Cas sighed, “but you’re not just moving there for me, right? You want to move there too, right?”

            “Of course, sweetheart,” Dean responded, “why would you think I wouldn’t want to go? It’s far away from here but that doesn’t matter. Hell, I’d move to fucking Antarctica if you asked me to.”

            “Don’t worry, I won’t be asking you to move to any frozen tundra any time soon,” Cas joked, “but I just don’t want you to drop everything for me and realize you didn’t want to be there in the first place.”       

            “Cas, I already have a job secured there. You have a bunch of clients interested in checking out your artwork. Our friends are here but we can video chat and visit them. I’m going because I want to; because I love you and I want to be with you.”  Dean paused, slipping a hand under the blanket and into his pocket to fish out the ring box, “I know you may not think so, but you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wake up each morning next to you and I just know that I want you forever, doesn’t matter where we are, I just want you.”

            Dean shakily pulled out the ring box so it’s in view of Cas, a gasp falling from his lips as he shifted on the hood of the car.

            “I’ve never really been good with words, that’s why I’m a sales manager,” Dean chuckled, “but seeing you wake up every morning and falling asleep next to you and watching you dedicate yourself to your art and watching you react while we watch some dumb show on Netflix that I should be paying attention to rather than looking at you; that’s what I want forever. I want a family and most importantly I want _you_ and all your little idiosyncrasies and insecurities and flaws and your beauty, both inside and out, forever, as long as you’ll have me.” Dean opened the ring box, looking at the shiny silver band with ‘D + C’ engraved on it before turning it to a flabbergasted Cas, “I guess, in short, I’m asking you to marry me. So, Castiel James Novak, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

            Cas threw himself onto Dean, the bag of chips crushed in between them and their cans of beer falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around him.

            “Of course, Dean” Cas cried.

            “Fuck, I’m so in love with you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips as his now fiancé slipped the ring onto his finger.

            “I can’t believe this is happening,” Dean grinned, looking at Cas’s hand then at his face.

            A short time later, Dean and Cas visited their families for their annual Fourth of July barbeque, their group of friends invited as well, and the first thing everyone noticed is the ring.

            “Is that-?” Charlie started, eyes shifting down to the band on Cas’s finger.

            “Engaged,” Cas held up his hand, wiggling his finger.

            “No way!” Charlie lightly shoved Cas’s shoulder, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

            “We wanted to wait for today when we could tell everyone,” Cas beamed.

            “I’m so happy for you two,” Charlie gushed

            “Thank you, Char,” Cas pulled Charlie into a hug.

            Throughout the barbeque, everyone was commenting on the ring with knowing smiles.     

            “He finally manned up, huh?” asked Gabriel who was visiting from New York, “he’s been talking to me about it for the past year.”

            Cas’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, “what!? I didn’t know you two talk that much.”           

            “Dude, your fiancé pretends to dislike me but he can’t deny how much he loves me.” Gabriel teased, “He’s like another annoying addition to the family, I guess, especially now since you guys are getting hitched.”

            “Did he happen to tell you we’re moving to New York?”

            “What!?” now it was Gabriel’s turned to be surprised, “no! When!? Where!?”

            “By the end of the summer, he’s got a sales job in some big company secured there. We got an apartment only a few blocks from yours.”

            “That’s fantastic, man!” Gabriel exclaimed, “I knew he was good for you.”

            The night went on and everyone congratulated the couple on their engagement. Mary nearly teared up at her little boy getting married to his childhood best friend, the sap that she is. Amelia and Jimmy were happy for the two of them, but Dean could see the reluctance in their eyes when they saw the ring on Cas’s finger.

            Cas and Dean watched the fireworks in their rickety old treehouse in Dean’s backyard. They planned out their wedding and future in between firework booms and light crackles.

            “Do you want kids?” Dean shuffled around and then laid down, his head on Cas’s lap with his hands folded on his stomach, not even caring about the fireworks that he could barely see from his spot on the wooden floor.

            “Yeah,” Cas beamed, a hand combing through Dean’s short hair, “I definitely want a family.”

            “How about after the wedding and we get settled in New York and stuff we find an adoption agency?” Dean grinned up at Cas.

            “I would love that, Dean,” Cas sighed contently, “you’re going to be an amazing father.”

            “You too, sweetheart. We’re gonna be the best dads ever, dude.” Dean smirked, the last of the fireworks bursting in air.

            During the last week of August, Dean and Cas said their teary-eyed goodbyes to family and friends and made their way across the country to New York City.  Rather than not making any stops unless to sleep and eat, they turned the experience into a road trip. They visited famous landmarks and took cheesy tourist photos and slept on shitty motel beds but it was so much fun neither of them found room to complain.

            Once they were settled in New York for just over 9 months, they decided to start planning the wedding.  Dean kept the impala in storage for most of the year unless him and Cas were going out of the city and both their jobs were doing well for them. The apartment was very spacious, 3 bedrooms with a bathroom and a kitchen big enough for Dean and Cas to be in at the same time. The living room was big enough for almost all of their old furniture, save for a sofa that they couldn’t fit and a coffee table that had to be sold to opt for a smaller one. The spare bedroom was turned into a studio-slash-office for Dean and Cas to do their work in. The couple was financially stable and happy together and it was all they could ask for and more.

            Oh yeah, and they had a beautiful little girl.

            Her name was Claire. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was just over a year old when they got her as well as the sweetest little girl that Dean and Cas have ever met. Claire was put up for adoption when a teenage girl gave birth to her, abandoned by the father and unable to take care of her on her own.  It was a troublesome process to get Claire, but in the end it was worth it.

            Claire quickly adapted to her dads. Cas and Dean were able to watch Claire take her first steps and watch her say her first words soon after they adopted her and welcomed her into their home.  Her first steps were toward Dean when she came stumbling into the office with Cas holding up his phone to document the moment while trailing behind her in case she fell. Dean almost spit out the coffee he was drinking when he saw his little girl walking for the first time, towards _him_. The sandy haired man got up from the desk he sat at and scooped up Claire, her long hair falling in her face as she babbled and giggled, Dean hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. Cas watched, feeling his heart strings pull in his chest at the sight of his little family.

            Shortly after, the first words she muttered she sat in her highchair with Cas attempting to feed her.

            “C’mon, munchkin, just eat your veggies for Papa and then we can go get some ice cream,” Cas bargained with the child, waving a baby carrot in front of Claire who turned away with disgust. Claire had eaten the rest of her lunch of chicken nuggets and a glass of juice but refused to eat the baby carrots Cas had out for her.

             Cas despised carrots. He hated their color and their crunch and their taste and basically everything about the evil little orange shits but he had to take a bite to show Claire that carrots weren’t disgusting.

            Putting on a brave face, Cas took a bite out of a baby carrot, not chewing it at first, “it’s good, see?” Cas smiled through a grimace, biting down on the carrot in his mouth and forcing back a groan while he chewed and swallowed the carrot.

            “Papa!” Claire clapped as if she were cheering on Cas like she knew he hated carrots. Cas stopped chewing, blue eyes wide as Claire giggled.

            “Did you just say-“ Cas started to say but Claire’s talking interrupted him.    

            “Papa!” Claire repeated, beaming while she grabbed a piece of the sliced baby carrot sitting in front of her.

            _Holy shit,_ Cas thought _, Claire just called me papa, her first word was papa._

Cas would eat 1000 more carrots to her Claire say it again, but he ended up not needing to once he picked up Claire and called Dean into the room.

            “What’s up, babe?” Dean came in from his office and leaned a shoulder against the wall.

            “Say it again, Claire,” Cas encouraged, shaking Claire slightly as he held her with a smile on his face, “c’mon, princess, who am I?”

            “Papa!” Claire exclaimed, throwing her arms around Cas’s neck and squishing her tiny face against his stubbly cheek.

            “Holy shit!” Dean nearly yelled, darting over to where Cas and Claire stood and hugging them.

             Claire was nearly 3 years old when Dean and Cas finally finished planning their wedding. They would fly back to Kansas for the wedding which was 3 short months away. John and Mary, Amelia and John, and Sam and Jess as well as Anna have all visited and met Claire before (separately, of course, their apartment is way too small for that many people at once) and Claire developed a strong liking to Jess, though her favorite relative is probably Gabriel because he always visits since he lives locally so they always see each other (and he brings her sweets from his bakery).

            For their honeymoon, they planned to do a road trip around the whole United States since the only covered part when they moved to New York. But for now, they just had to get through the wedding.      

            And they did.

           When the 3 months flew by, Cas and Dean and now Claire were in Kansas with their family who watched them at the altar. Claire was the flower girl, Sam the best man for Dean and Gabriel for Cas. It was a relatively small wedding, besides their direct family there were some close friends of theirs—Jo and Ash with their parents Bobby and Ellen who technically should be considered family, and Charlie, Balthazar, Pamela, Jody, Garth, Benny, and Aaron. Heartfelt vows that made the other cry as they spoke and rings were exchanged, a kiss shared that was way too PG-13 for their 3 year-old’s eyes. The reception was beautiful and the whole night was just so goddamn perfect.

            Their honeymoon was pretty damn good, too. Claire was with Sam and Jess while Dean and Cas cruised around the country in Dean’s black muscle car, visiting and enjoying the sights and time together as new husbands.

            When they returned to reality from their honeymoon, Claire missed her dads so much and nearly jumped into their arms when she saw them. It was late at night when they got back to New York and Claire tried to stay awake and hear about all the stories from their honeymoon (the edited version, of course), but passed out on the elevator ride up to the apartment. Since she was already in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, Dean just set her down on the bed gently as he and Cas both kissed her goodnight, careful not to wake her as she stirred in her sleep.

            They watched their little girl grow up and the years went by way too quickly. Soon, Claire was starting school and suddenly 16 and getting her license and next 18 and going to college and from then on everything sped up even more. Claire was married what felt like a year after she entered college but was actually 10, and having kids of her own 5 years after her marriage who grew up fast too. Claire grew up into a beautiful woman and her dads were so proud of everything she’s accomplished.

            Cas still looked at Dean with eyes that sparkled like the first time they saw each other when they were just children and vice versa, their love never fading as they grew old together. Tiny strand of gray hair turned into a full head of gray hair and a face of wrinkles. They were in their 80s now, Cas 87 and Dean 89 and having been together for just over 70 years but still loving each other same throughout all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap, folks! follow me on twitter for updates about other fics i'll be writing: @cursedornot

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! the next chapter will be coming soon! comments & kudos are much appreciated :-)


End file.
